1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nut sorting and debris removal devices and more particularly pertains to a new in-shell nut sorting and debris removal assembly for removing debris including empty shells and sorting out unacceptable in-shell nuts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of nut sorting and debris removal devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,351 describes a device for sorting nuts using a fluidized bed that sorts by weight using air passed through a base screen. Another type of sorting and debris removal device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,918 having a perforate separator deck. U.S. Pat. No. 1,079,905 discloses a machine for separating gangue without using water. U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,700 discloses a density separation sheller. U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,151 discloses a machine using parallel shafts all rotating in the same direction and a blower to separate chaff from peanuts. U.S. Patent No. Des. 285,204 an ornamental design for a rack for seed sorting.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a machine that more reliably and accurately sorts in-shell nuts from empty shells and debris.